Train Ride with Tobias
by HeartThrobbingFanticyLover
Summary: Its hot and steamy, but yet it's also sweet and innocent at the same time. Tris goes with Tobias to talk with him. They get on the train. But what if they did more then just talk about her tattoos and a single kiss. Lets see what they do. This is a one-shot. Hope you like it. Favorite and Review. Possible LEMONS in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hello everyone, I'm back with a new one shot. After I got my books back from my sister I went through it. While I went through it I marked allot of spots where I might make one shots from it. After I finished I came up with around 11 just for the 1** **st** **book Divergent. I'm not sure if I will do all 11 of them or if I will do any from the other books. But if I do the other two I'm not sure how I will make them work because my ones shots are based off a world with no war, so certain things will happen that can't if there was a war. But without further a due my next one shot. I hope you love it like I do.**

 **Tris POV (Chapter 28 pg 372)**

 _When I find Tobias late that night, he doesn't say anything; he just grabs my hand and pulls me towards the train tracks._

 _He draws himself into a train car as it passes with bewildering ease and pulls me in after him. I fall against him, my cheek against his chest. His fingers slide down my arms, and he holds me by the elbows as the car bumps along the steel rails. I watch the glass building above the Dauntless compound shrink behind us._

" _What is it you need to tell me?" I shout over the cry of the wind._

" _Not yet," he says._

 _He sinks to the floor and pulls me down with him, so he's sitting with his back against the wall and I'm facing him, my legs trailing to the side on the dusty floor. The wind pushes strands of my hair loose and tosses them over my face. He presses his palm to my face, his index fingers sliding behind my ears, and pulls my mouth to his._

 _I hear the screech of the rails as the train slows, which means we must be nearing the middle of the city. The air is cold, but his lips are warm and so are his hands. He tilts his head and kisses the skin just beneath my jaw. I'm glad the air is so loud he can't hear me sigh._

 _The train car wobbles, throwing off my balance, and I put my hand down to steady myself. A split second later I realize that my hand is on his hip. The bone presses into my palm. I should move it, but I don't want to. He told me once to be brave, and though I have stood still while knives spun toward my face and jumped off a roof, I have never thought I would need bravery in the small moments of my life. I do._

 _I shift, swinging a leg over him so I sit on top of him, and with my heartbeat in my throat, I kiss him. He sits up straighter and I feel his hands on my shoulders. His fingers slip down my spine and a shiver follows them down to the small of my back. He unzips my jacket a few inches, and I press my hands to my legs to stop them from shaking. I should not be nervous. This is Tobias._

 _Cold air slips across my bare skin. He pulls away and looks carefully at the tattoos just above my collarbone. His fingers brush over them, and he smiles._

" _Birds," he says. "Are they crows? I keep forgetting to ask."_

 _I try to return his smile. "Ravens. One for each member of my family," I say. "You like them?"_

 _He doesn't answer. He tugs me closer, pressing his lips to each bird in turn. I close my eyes. His touch is light, sensitive. A heavy, warm feeling, like spilling honey, fills my body, slowing my thoughts. He touches my cheek._

We look into each other's eyes; I take a slow breath to calm my nerves. After I breath out the breathe I move my hands to his shoulders and kiss him. It takes Tobias a moment to realize it but once he does he kisses me back with just as much force. I weave my hands into his hair on the nape of his neck, while I do this Tobias places his hands on both of my hips and squeezes them.

Fear slowly creeps into my body but I take a deep calming breathe and think to myself, "I can do this. I won't be held down by who I use to be. She is gone." After I calm down and the fear goes away, I slid my hands down his chest. I reach the edge of his shirt and slip my hands underneath it. I feel Tobias' breath hitch, but he doesn't stop me. No he unzips my jacket all the way, slips his hands around my back under my jacket. I arch my back to get closer to him. We break for some air, but I feel Tobias' mouth kissing my neck. I suck in a deep breath trying to catch my breath but it doesn't work. I feel him lightly nip at my collarbone and let out a moan. I push my hands up his chest more and feel him shiver. Most likely due to the wind that just hit him, I rest my head on his shoulder and try to calm my thoughts but it won't work.

I left my head off his shoulder and kiss him on his jaw and slowly make my way to his lips. After I kiss him for a while, I grow bold and bite his lower lip and suck it into my mouth. I hear Tobias groan when I do this and I smirk. He rubs my sides for a bit before settling his hands on my thighs and a strange feeling starts to build in my stomach. I don't know what this feeling is but it feels good. I shift forward to get closer to him, but when I do this I hear Tobias let out a low moan. I feel something start to get hard under me and press into my lower region. As I start to feel this I start to get the need for some more pressure. I guess Tobias feels the same way because he places his hands on my hips and pushes me further down onto his lap. I let out a moan and pull my head back. Tobias grounds are hips together and the feeling in my stomach increase. I set my head on his shoulder and grip his shoulders while he continues to grind our hips together. I'm at a loss for words and air, I try to breath but can't because the feeling in my stomach increases and spreads throughout my whole body and I can't contain my gasps and moans that come out of my mouth. After a few more minutes of this the pressure and feeling in my stomach grows and grows till it feels like it's about burst, so I kiss Tobias hard with so much passion in it and feel like it bursts and I see stars. I hear Tobias moan loudly after he grinds a bit more and sigh while he releases my hips and lips. I rest my head on his shoulder and he leans back against the wall of the train while we catch our breath.

I shift a bit carefully to look him in his eyes when I feel him place his hand on my cheek and close my eyes. I lean into his touch. _"I hate to say this," he says, "but we have to get up now."_

 _I nod and open my eyes. We both stand, and he tugs me with him to the open door of the train car. The wind is not as strong now that the train has slowed. It's past midnight, so all the street lights are dark, and the buildings look like mammoths as they rise from the darkness and then sink into it again. Tobias lifts a hand_ and brings it to my face and gives me a small sweet kiss. I look into his eyes for a few minutes. We look out into the city and I see that Erudite is shining brightly, apparently the city ordinances don't mean anything to them. I shake my head and look at Tobias, _he turns towards me, and leaning against the wall._

After Tobias talks to me about what I should suspect for tomorrow for us, I nod my head and realize that what we did has to stay between us. I take his hand and jump off the train when it rounds to the Dauntless compound. We walk for a bit till it's time for us to split and go our separate ways. I squeeze his hand and he squeezes back. I stand on my tip toes and give him one more kiss before I head to the dorm and sleep till I have to get up tomorrow to start the next day.

 **AN- I hope you like this one shot. Favorite it and leave a comment of what you thought about it and possible ideas for future ones shots for the other two books for me. I don't know what I might do in that one and need some ideas. This again is a one shot and won't have anything come after this here so do not follow unless you want to be disappointed for no more updates. I might have another one shot up in a few weeks. Do you want to have one with them in Four's fear landscape or one after Al's funeral in the hall? Leave a comment on which one you want and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Answer to Amityprincess' review

Amityprincess- short, but very sweet! i love imagining in-canon scenarios and this was one of the hottest scenes in the book, and you upped the ante. Very hot, but also still very innocent and in-character. love it! can't wait for more from you!

Well Amityprincess thank you for your kind words. I'd love to talk to you about other possible chapters but sadly I can't do that because you reviewed as a guest. It's always interesting reading reviews about what people love about the stories or what they would love to see. I try to capture it as much as I can. Usually I try and message everyone that has reviewed and say thanks and ask what they liked the most and stuff, so I can learn how to make things better. If you have an account and are reading this please message me and let me know that you are Amityprincess. I would love to talk about possible stories and what would look like more in-canon scenarios as you put it.


End file.
